Gefährlich
by secret2013
Summary: Es begann an einem Sonntagsmorgen im Büro. GSR. Deutscher Smut !
1. Im Büro

Achtung: Beschreibung von Sex-Szenen

* * *

G E F Ä H R L I C H

Als am Sonntagmorgen das Telefon klingelte war Sara Sidle gerade erst eingeschlafen. Ihr Körper wollte sich einfach nicht so schnell umstellen und so war es kein Wunder dass sie erst gegen 4 Uhr in den Schlaf gedriftet war.

Als sie dann endlich den Hörer abhob, war sie sofort wach.

„Sara, ich bräuchte dich im Büro. Kannst du kommen?"

„Grissom, es ist Sonntag. Kann es nicht warten?"

„Nein, kommst du? Bitte ?"

„Worum geht es denn?"

„Wenn du kommst, wirst du es sehen."

„Ok, ich mache mich auf den Weg. Und Grissom, ich brauche dann sofort einen Kaffee."

„Kein Problem. Also bis dann."

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, stellte sich Sara unter die Dusche und begann zu überlegen was es wichtiges geben könnte.

In den letzten Wochen hatten sie beide geflirtet wie in alten Zeiten. Allerdings waren es keine untergründigen Blicke mehr gewesen. Grissom hatte verbale Andeutungen gemacht, die sie fast immer zum Erröten gebraucht hatten. Aber da sie ihn allein im Raum waren, wusste Sara nicht ob sie überhaupt gemeint war (wer sonst) und sie konnte nicht richtig reagieren (wie eigentlich).

* * *

Grissom wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste. Dieser Plan, diese verrückte Idee hatte sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Er phantasierte darüber und hatte schließlich den Punkt erreicht an dem es ihm alles andere egal war. Er musste es einfach tun.

* * *

Als Sara ankam, waren die Jalousien in Grissoms Büro geschlossen. Sie klopfte vorsichtig an.

„Herein."

Auf seinem Schreibtisch standen 2 Tassen Kaffee was Sara irgendwie beruhigte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es schien so normal. Vielleicht hatte sie sich getäuscht und es ging Grissom wirklich um die Arbeit.

„Schön, dass du da bist. Der Kaffee ist noch ganz frisch. Ich habe auch einen Croissant für dich."

„Danke."

Sie setzte sich und griff zu.

„So, was gibt es?"

„Ich dachte wir könnten uns ein paar alte Fälle ansehen."

„Deshalb bin ich hier? Du willst alte Fälle durch gehen?"

„Eigentlich geht es nur um einen Fall – den gegen Dr.Lurie."

„Oh."

Das überraschte sie nun wirklich. Beide hatten nie wieder darüber gesprochen. Wusste Grissom überhaupt, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

„Gibt es neue Erkenntnisse?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Irgendwie schon."

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun ich musste in der letzten Zeit viel darüber nachdenken. Das meiste betrifft mein Verhalten und dadurch auch dich."

Er stand auf und ging zu Sara hinüber.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich noch eine Chance bei dir habe?"

„Was ?"

Er sah sie nur an.

„Du bittest mich am Sonntagmorgen ins Büro um mich das zu fragen?"

„Ja. Ich dachte, dass wäre ein neutraler Ort. Du kannst gehen oder bleiben. Bei mir zu Hause – ich wollte nicht zu viel Druck ausüben."

Sara stand auf und stand ihm nun gegenüber.

„Du bist verrückt. Und versuch gar nicht erst es zu leugnen. Also warum hier ?"

„Hier fühle ich mich sicher. Mein ganzes Leben hat sich hier abgespielt und ich dachte."

„Hör auf zu denken und küss mich."

Das lies sich Grissom kein zweites Mal sagen. Er zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich und schauten sich kurz an. Dann nahm Grissom Saras Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Er setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl und warte darauf, dass Sara sich auf seinen Schoß setzte.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst. Wir sind im Büro."

„Ja, aber niemand kommt um diese Zeit hierher. Traust du dich nicht?"

Er wollte sie provozieren und hatte Erfolg damit.

„Du hast es so gewollt."

Sara setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und attackierte ihn mit ihren Küssen.

Zuerst küsste ihn einfach nur, dann fuhr mit den Händen durch sein Haar und widmete sich seinem Hals und fing an seinen Adamsapfel zu lecken.

Grissom stöhnte auf und versuchte ihre Aktionen zu erwidern. Zuerst merkte es Sara nicht, aber als seine Hand dann plötzlich auf ihrer Brust lag und er sie drückte, schrie sie auf.

„Was?", fragte er scheinheilig.

„Nichts."

Sie drehte den Stuhl, veränderte ihre Sitzposition und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch.

Grissom konnte so ihre Bluse ausziehen und hatte ihre Brüste auf Augenhöhe. Als er sie zu lecken begann, schloss sie ihre Augen und lies den Kopf nach hinten fallen.

Grissom vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen ihrer Brüste und begann ihre Jeans zu öffnen. Es gelang ihn, aber er kam mit seiner Hand nicht weit.

„Setz dich auf den Schreibtisch."

Schnell schoben sie den Kaffee und die Akten zur Seite.

„Sara, ich kann aufhören, wenn du willst. Aber sag es gleich."

„Aufhören, niemals. Ich habe Angst, dass du es dir anders überlegst, wenn ich dich jetzt aus dem Büro lasse."

„Ich will das schon so lange. Aber wenn du dich nicht wohl fühlst, können wir auch zu mir gehen."

„Später. Das nächste Mal. Versprochen. Du kannst mich später lieben. Jetzt will ich dass du mich nimmst. Sex im Büro. Mit dir. Davon habe ich geträumt. Bitte mach den Traum war."

Grissom zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans herunter und berührte ihren Bauch.

„Erzähl mir von dem Traum. Was machen wir? Sara. Was mache ich mit dir?"

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass du meine langen Beine um dich spüren willst."

„Tatsächlich?"

Er begann ihre Jeans auszuziehen. Sara hob ihre Hüfte an und er konnte sie einfach herunterziehen.

Dann strich er mit seinen Händen an den Beinen entlang.

Sara sah ihn an.

„Mach weiter."

Er näherte sich ihrem Slip, fuhr mit der Hand hinein und zog ihn dann ebenfalls aus.

„Besser ?"

Sie nickte und öffnete ihre Beine. Dann sah sie zu wie Grissom sich auszog. Sein Penis sprang hervor, groß und hart vor Erregung.

„Wow", brachte sie hervor.

„Komm. Ich will ihn in mir spüren."

Grissom begann sich zu reiben. Er würde sie so gern sofort lieben, aber war es der richtige Ort und die richtige Zeit?

Sie sah die Zweifel, aber auch die Erregung in seinen Augen.

Vorsichtig stellte sie ein Bein auf den Schreibtisch um es ihm leichter zu machen.

„Komm. Tut es."

Sie beugte sich nach vorn und küsste ihn. Dann lies sie sich wieder nach hinten fallen und stütze sich ab.

Grissom prägte sich den Anblick genau ein. Sara war so sexy, so voller Erwartung. Und sie wollte ihn.

Er berührte ihre Hüften und zog sie zu sich heran.

„Du willst mich?"

„Ja, hier und sofort."

„Wir sind beide verrückt. Du weißt danach gibt es kein zurück mehr. Dann gehörst du zu mir."

„Und du mir."

Sara blickte auf und sah in seine Augen.

Er stellte sich so nah wie möglich an sie heran und berührte mit seinem Penis die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel.

Sara zuckte zusammen. Warum spielte er noch immer mit ihr? Sie schlang ihr Bein um ihn und zog ihn so eng wie möglich heran.

„Findest du Weg?", fragte sie.

Statt einer Antwort drang er vorsichtig in sie ein. Sie war so warm und feucht.

Langsam bewegte er sich.

Sara wollte mehr. Mehr von ihm. Mehr und mehr.

„Grissom, schneller. Zeig mir wie sehr du mich willst."

Er wollte ihr alles geben, aber auch nicht die Kontrolle verlieren. Nicht hier. Im Büro.

Aber die Geräusche die sie machte, das Stöhnen und ihrer beider Atem, dass machte es verdammt schwer.

Er verstärkte seine Bewegungen als er merkte, dass Sara sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte.

Ohne es zu merken, griff er unter ihren Po und konnte noch tiefer in sie eindringen.

Sara stöhnte auf als er ihren G-Punkt traf. Sie fing an zu zittern. Das war das tollste, das sie je erlebt hatte. Und sie wollte es unbedingt bald wieder erleben. Nach einer Weile webbte die Welle der Erregung ab und sie entspannte sich.

Grissom hatte gewartet und Sara zugesehen.

Als sie ihn dann aufmunternd ansah, machte er weiter und war Sekundenspäter ebenfalls am Ziel.

Bevor er aus ihr heraus gleiten konnte, hielt ihn Sara mit ihren Beinen fest. Langsam rutschte sie an die Schreibtischkante und nahm Grissom in den Arm

„Lass uns noch eine Weile so sitzen bleiben", bat sie ihn.

Als sie nach einer Weile merkte wie unbequem die Position für Grissom war, schob sie ihn vorsichtig von sich weg.

Sie stand auf und sah sich nach ihren Sachen um. Grissom zog seine Hosen hoch und beobachtete sie dabei.

Es war besser gewesen als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte, aber seine Leidenschaft war bei weitem nicht gestillt. Stattdessen bekam er neue Ideen was er gern mit ihr zusammen machen würde.

Sara ertappte ihn als er auf ihre Brüste blicke und sie überleget, ob sie den BH wieder anziehen sollte.

Sie entschied sich dagegen.

Grissom holte tief Luft als sie nur die Bluse anzog. Man konnte nichts sehen, aber er wusste nun genau was sich dahinter verbarg.

„Mmm, Grissom. Wir haben nun gar nicht über den Fall gesprochen."

„Nein, dass nicht. Aber ich weiß nun, dass er recht hatte. Man geht ein großes Risiko ein, aber das ist es wert."

„Ich bin es wert ?"

Er ging zu ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Du bist es wert. Ich liebe dich."

Sie schenkte ihm ein wunderschönes Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich auch. Und nun bin ich hungrig."

Er sah sie voller Vorfreude an.

Sara lachte auf.

„Darauf auch. Aber erstmal möchte ich ein Frühstück. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden. Mein Kühlschrank ist voll."

Grissom öffnete die Bürotür und sah in den Gang. Weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

Er drehte sich um und nahm Saras Hand.

Es würde ein toller Sonntag werden.


	2. Risiko

Dank an meine Leser. Es sind eine Menge laut Statistik, aber ich weiß nicht, ob es gefällt oder nicht. Also werde ich nach dieser Geschichte auf dem Gebiet Smut erstmal aufhören.

Ich brauche immer viel Mut es zu schreiben und zu veröffentlichen und so ohne Feedback - ich weiß nicht so Recht.

* * *

Eigentlich war der zweite Teil nicht geplant, aber es gab gestern nichts im TV und da habe ich es geschrieben. Bitte beachtet die Warnung. Normalerweise darf man das hier vielleicht nicht posten. Und es ist sicher nicht aller Geschmack.

Also wenn Ihr Doggy Style Sex nicht mögt, dann lest garnicht erst.

* * *

Gefährlich

Teil 2

Er presste sie gegen die Wand und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihren Rock.

„Deshalb sollte ich heute keine Jeans anziehen", stöhne sie auf.

„Und kein Höschen. Wie schön, dass die gehorcht hast. Wundervoll. So weich."

Er steckte zwei Finger in ihre Pussy.

„Mach die Beine breit, Sara."

Sie hasste sich dafür ihm zu gehorchen. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht anders, denn es turnte sie so an.

„Willst du mich? Dann mach meine Hose auf und nimmt ihn dir."

Er stellte sich bequem hin und sah wie Sara mit zitternden Händen den Gürtel öffnete, den Reißverschluss herunterzog und in seine Hose fasste.

Grissom schloss die Augen als er ihre Hand fühlte. Als sie ihn zu reiben begann, zog er die Finger aus ihrer Pussy.

Enttäuscht schaute sie ihn an.

„Ich war fast soweit. Was soll das?"

„Später. Ich habe etwas anderes vor. Kannst du dich von hinten nehmen?"

„Oh mein Gott, Grissom. Ich weiß nicht. Das haben wir noch nie gemacht."

„Ja oder nein ? Es wird ganz bestimmt toll."

Sara nickte.

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Dreh dich um und stütze dich an die Wand. Beine breit."

„Du geniest es mich so zu kommandieren."

Er grinste.

Sara stellte sich hin wie er es wollte. Mit beiden Händen schob er ihren Rock hob, so dass er ihren Hintern vor sich hatte.

Er fasste ihn an und begann ihn zu kneten.

„So ein hübsches Teil. Warum versteckst du es immer in den Jeans? Meine Fantasie geht bald mit mir durch wenn ich dich laufen sehen. Und immer öfter denke ich daran dich von hinten zunehmen. Und heute darf ich es."

Er steckte einen Finger zwischen ihre Pobacken. Es war so eng, zu eng.

Es würde nicht gehen.

„Sara, baby. Du musst mir helfen. Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

Sie griff nach hinten und umfasste seinen Penis.

„Ich habe Creme dabei. Reib mich damit ein."

Allein der Gedanke daran sie einzureiben machte ihn noch heißer und härter.

Langsam und genussvoll rieb er sie und setzte dann seinen Penis an ihr Loch.

„Stütz dich ab und sag mir, wenn es dir wehtut. Ich höre dann sofort auf."

Mit der anderen Hand umfasste er sie und führte ihn mit den anderen ein.

Langsam sank er in sie ein.

Sara schrie laut auf.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte sie immer wieder.

„Soll ich aufhören?"

„Nein, es geht schon."

Sie hielt die Luft an.

„Du bist so groß und so lang."

„Sara, ich höre auf."

„Nein, tut das nicht. Ich will dich unbedingt."

Sie lehnte sich nach hinten und ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, drang er tiefer in sie ein.

Sein Schwanz war fast ganz in ihrem Po.

Sie stöhnte auf. Vor Erregung und Schmerz.

„Das ist so gut, du bist so gut."

„Halt still. Sonst rutscht er raus."

Sie musste lachen.

„Niemals."

Wenn sie wieder lachen konnte, dann schien es ihr gut zu gehen, dachte Grissom. Er nahm seine Hand von ihrem Bauch und stützte sich ebenfalls gegen die Wand.

Jetzt stand er Haut an Haut mit ihr und sein Penis war ganz in ihr verschwunden.

Er bewegte sich nicht mehr, fühlte aber wie sein Penis immer größer wurde. In ihr.

Sie würde bestimmt bald aufhören zu lachen.

Ohne Warnung begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Stoß um Stoß kam es seinem Orgasmus immer näher. Saras Stöhnen nahm er nur noch im Unterbewusstsein wahr.

Er griff sich ihre Hüfte und zog sie noch einmal heran.

Das war es für ihn. Er kam und spritzte sein Sperma in sie hinein.

Sara stand ganz still und wartete ab. Dann lies sie sich gegen die Wand fallen und atmete tief durch. Das war so erotisch gewesen.

Grissom spritzte die letzten Tropfen gegen ihren Po und verrieb es dann dort und zwischen ihren Beinen.

Sara drehte sich langsam um und sah ihn an.

Sein Schwanz war noch immer rot und groß. Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Nein, jetzt nicht. Komm her. Ich will etwas für dich tun."

Plötzlich war ein Geräusch zu hören.

„Verdammt, ich dachte wir hätten noch Zeit", sagte Grissom. Er machte seine Hose zu und strich seine Kleidung glatt.

Sara brauchte nur ihren Rock herunterlassen.

„Hey, wo seit ihr?"

Warrick und Nick hatten die Tür geöffnet und kamen schnell näher.

„Du hast die beiden hierher bestellt?"

Grissom nickte.

„Verdammt, sie hätten uns erwischen können."

Er grinste sie an.

Sara konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Mann überraschte sie doch immer wieder.

„Na warte. Das werde ich nicht vergessen."

„Versprochen ?"

Die beiden Kollegen waren nur noch wenige Meter entfernt, aber trotzdem legte er eine Hand auf ihren Hintern und drückte ihn.

„Verlass dich drauf."


	3. Mehr als Sex

Heute mal etwas mehr Liebe und Romantik 

Gefährlich 3

Brass lief hinter Grissom hinter her und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich wie gut gelaunt dieser in den letzten Wochen war. Mal sehen, ob er das noch steigern konnte.

„Hey Gil, ich habe hier einen speziellen Fall für dich."

„Käfer, Insekten ?"

„Nein, Menschen. Aber ich denke, du wirst dich freuen, wenn du deine Freundin auch während der Arbeitszeit sehen kannst."

Grissom blieb erstaunt stehen.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun, wir haben einen Fall bei Lady Heather."

Grissom atmete aus.

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich bin doch nicht blind. Du hast seit Wochen gute Laune und du siehst besser aus. Meine Schlussfolgerung: du hast Sex und das recht häufig."

„Was ? Ich habe keinen Sex mit Lady Heather."

„Was immer du sagst. Ich werde ja sehen wie sie sich verhält."

Ccccccc

Grissoms gute Laune hatte den Besuch bei Lady Heather überdauert. Und Brass hatte nichts mehr gesagt als sie das Haus verlassen hatten. Er sah Gil nur an und sagte: „Ich finde es schon heraus."

„Viel Spaß."

Noch im Auto musste er über Brass erstaunten Blick lachen.

Jetzt war er auf dem Weg zu Saras Apartment. Sie hatten sich zum Frühstück verabredet und er konnte es kaum erwarten.

„Honey, Ich bin's."

Sara schaute aus dem Schlafzimmer heraus.

„Super. Leg die Einkäufe doch schon mal in die Küche. Willst du noch duschen?"

„Ja. Kommst du mit?"

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Meine Dusche ist viel zu klein. Schau mich nicht so an. Ich mache das Frühstück."

Entschlossen schob sie den enttäuschten Grissom in ihr Badezimmer. Er war manchmal uneinsichtig wie ein kleines Kind.

Ein paar Minuten war der Kaffee fertig und Sara hatte den Tisch gedeckt.

Als Grissom sich an den Tisch setzte, lächelte sie ihn an.

„Na, wie war dein Tag?"

„Interessant. Brass hat mir beweisen wollen was für ein guter Detektiv er ist. Seine Theorie war Lady Heather ist meine neue Freundin."

Mit seiner Bemerkung hatte er einen Spaß machen wollen. Aber als er ihr Gesicht sah, wusste er dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Langsam trank er seinen Kaffee und überlegte wie er es gut machen könnte.

„Lady Heather ist also noch immer im Geschäft. Siehst du sie häufig?"

„Was ? Nein, ich sehe sie nicht."

„Wie kommt Brass denn dann auf die Idee?"

Inzwischen wünschte Grissom er hätte das Thema nicht aufgebracht. Er versuchte Sara das Gespräch zu schildern, diesmal ohne große Fehler zu machen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht Saras Zweifel zu beseitigen.

„Hast mal darüber nachgedacht, warum Brass gleich auf Heather gekommen ist."

„Nein, er ist halt Brass. Wenn es mir um Sex gehen würde, hätte er Recht. Aber zwischen uns ist es anders."

„Wirklich ? Die meiste Zeit haben wir Sex. Und als du heute durch die Tür gekommen bist, hast du auch sofort darüber nachgedacht. Oder ?"

Sein Blick sagte ihr dass sie Recht hatte.

„Hey, kein Problem. Ich wollte es nur mal aussprechen. Ich schlafe auch gern mit dir."

Sie sahen sich an. Natürlich war da mehr als Sex zwischen ihnen, aber keiner traute sich darüber zu sprechen.

Sie stand auf.

„Bist du fertig?"

Er nickte nur.

Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

„Komm."

Er folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer.

Als sich Sara auszog folgte er jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Gerade nach dem Gespräch erschien es ihm unwirklich, dass sie sich für ihn auszog.

„Sara, wir müssen nicht."

„Nein, aber du bist doch deshalb gekommen. Und ich habe auch den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet. Wir reden ein anderes Mal weiter."

„Komm her."

Diesmal würde es anders sein. Heute brauchte sie seine Liebe und auch wenn er es nicht aussprechen konnte, er würde ihr zeigen, dass er sie liebte.

Er zog sich ebenfalls aus und legte sich zu Sara aufs Bett. Sie lagen Seite an Seite und er begann sie zu streicheln. Ganz sanft wanderte seine Hand an ihrem Körper entlang. Er küsste und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an.

Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen kaum Gelegenheit gehabt seinen Körper zu erkunden und das holte sie heute nach.

Sie fuhr über seine Arme und beobachtete fasziniert wie sich die Haare aufstellten. Dann kam sein Oberkörper an die Reihe und schließlich sein Bauch.

Grissom hatte sie Augen geschlossen und murmelte Worte der Zustimmung.

Als sich ihre Hand weiter nach unten bewegte, hielt er sie fest.

„Nein. Heute nicht."

„Aber ?"

„Kein Aber. Vertrau mir", beendete er ihren Einwand mit einem Kuss.

Er schob sein Bein zwischen sie und zog sie noch näher an sich heran. Sein Penis lag nun zwischen ihnen und Sara stöhnte auf als er ihren Bauch berührte.

Grissom berührte ihre Pussy und fühlte, dass sie für ihn bereit war. Er nahm seinen Penis und führte ihn vorsichtig ein.

Mit einer Bewegung zog er Sara zu sich heran und versank ganz in ihr. Langsam begann er sich zu bewegen. Er hielt Sara ganz umschlungen und so bewegten sich beide leicht hin und her. Es war ganz sanft und hatte nichts mit dem Sex zu tun, den sie in den letzten Wochen hatten. Trotzdem stachelte es ihre Leidenschaft immer weiter an. Sie fühlten einander wie noch nie.

Grissom wollte und konnte sich nichts loslassen. Diesmal sollten sie zusammenkommen.

Sara fühlte sich so leicht. Alle Körperteile standen in Flammen und ihrer Haut war von einer feuchten Schweißschicht überzogen. Wie auch Grissoms.

„Honey, wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er leise.

„Wunderbar. Wie machst du das nur?"

„Das ist unsere Magie. Ich habe darüber gelesen, aber es nicht geglaubt."

Sara verstand was er meinte. Ihre Körper machten Sex, aber es war die Liebe die es zu etwas besonderem machte.

Alle Vorsicht und alle Vorbehalte waren verschwunden. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ich liebe dich."

Er wusste nicht, ob es diese Worte waren oder ob er einfach soweit war. Aber in diesem Moment erreichen sie beide ihren Höhepunkt.

Er schrie ihren Namen und fühlte dann nur noch Erleichterung.

Sara dachte an nichts mehr. Alle Mauern fielen. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert. Nichts würde mehr sein wie früher.


	4. Eifersucht

E I F E R S U C H T

Catherine sah Sara verschwörerisch an.

„Ich liebe diesen Fall schon jetzt."

Die beiden standen hinter der Bühne des „Wynn" und waren von Künstlern aller Couleur umgeben. Es war ein ganz normaler Fall und Sara wusste nicht so recht warum Catherine so vergnügt war.

„Wir hatten doch schon ein paar solche Fälle. Es ist nichts Wichtiges. Warum bist du so aufgeregt?"

Catherine winkte ab. Der Fall war doch total nebensächlich. Es war Grissom, der die ganze Sache so interessant machte.

„Hey, ich genieße es Gil zu beobachten. Er ist hier von den ganzen Girls umgeben und sie sind für ihn so etwas wie seine Ameisen. Er beobachtet sie. Und sie versuchen seine Aufmerksamkeit durch Flirten zu gewinnen. Das ist total süß, weil er nicht weiß was er machen soll. Er ist verwirrt. Manchmal denke ich er weiß nicht was er mit einer Frau machen soll."

Das weiß er sehr wohl, dachte Sara. Aber das wollte sie Catherine nun wirklich nicht sagen.

„Du übertreibst bestimmt."

„Tatsächlich? Wir werden es ja sehen."

* * *

Mit dem Koffer in der Hand lief Grissom durch das Theater. Er liebte solche Fälle, sie waren immer so überraschend.

Und heute war er besonders guter Laune. Die Nacht mit Sara war wieder fantastisch gewesen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit jedem Tag mehr liebte.

Leider merkte sie das auch. Sie machte kleine Scherze darüber, lies sich nicht mehr alles gefallen. Immermehr wurde sie eine gleichwertige Partnerin.

Aber er war noch nicht bereit, sich das ihr und sich selbst einzugestehen.

Da kam ihm der heutige Fall ganz gelegen. Er würde genug Ablenkung bieten und mit Catherine an seiner Seite, vergass er Sara für ein paar Stunden.

Abrupt blieb er stehen als er Sara bei Catherine stehen sah.

„Was macht Sara hier?", fragte er Catherine barsch.

Diese sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ich dachte, dass sie helfen kann. Was hast du denn?"

„Nichts. Ich war nur überrascht. Entschuldige."

„Du solltest dich bei Sara entschuldigen."

Er drehte sich um und sah sie an.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Es war die Überraschung."

„Schon klar, Grissom. Was soll ich machen?", fragte sie ganz cool.

Keine Ahnung was ihm diesmal nicht in den Kram passte.

* * *

Er hatte Sara zu den männlichen Tänzern geschickt. Da bestand keine Gefahr, dachte er zumindest.

Was ihn nicht davon abhielt unaufmerksam zu sein.

Catherine schrieb das allerdings den Girls zu, die wie erwartet seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangen wollten.

Sara hatte die ersten Spuren gesichert und brauchte ein paar Sachen von Catherine. Außerdem war sie neugierig wie sich Grissom verhielt. Bestimmt hatte Catherine übertrieben.

Grissom ärgerte sich über Sara. Konnte sie denn nicht einmal aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden. Sie war doch nicht sie einzigste Frau in Las Vegas. Vielleicht sollte er sich die Showgirls einmal etwas genauer ansehen.

Diese dort strahlte ihn schon die ganze Zeit an.

Er ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Hallo, ich bin vom Crimelab."

„Hi, Süßer. Ich bin Crystal."

„Schöner Name. Er passt zu Ihnen. Mein Name ist Gil Grissom."

„Gil, das ist ja süß."

Die beiden lachten.

Catherine stand ein paar Meter daneben und wusste nicht so recht was sie davon halten sollte.

Sara blieb das Wort im Hals stecken als sie das Paar lachen sah.

„Keine Ahnung vom flirten?", fragte sie Catherine.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. So etwas hat er noch nie getan."

Die beiden sahen noch, wie sich Crystal unterhakte und mit Grissom davon ging.

Der drehte sich plötzlich um und erstarrte etwas als er Sara sah.

Dann redete er schnell weiter.

„Crystal zeigt mir die Garderoben der Tänzerinnen."

Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Sara war bestimmt böse auf ihn. Aber eigentlich hatte sie kein Recht darauf eifersüchtig zu sein. Oder doch ? Er sah ihren erstaunten Blick als er mit Crystal davon ging.

Er hatte nicht gehört was Crystal ihm gesagt hatte. Soweit war es nun schon gekommen. Er musste sich zusammen nehmen.

Crystal hatte immer weiter geplappert. Inzwischen war sie bei den Garderoben angelangt und Grissom stellte wieder die Fragen die er stellen musste.

* * *

Sara war inzwischen wieder bei den Tänzern angelangt.

Wollte Grissom mit seinem Verhalten irgendwas beweisen? Eigentlich war das nicht seine Art, oder?

Sie merkte gar nicht, dass einige Tänzer sie voller Interesse musterten.

„Sie haben eine tolle Figur? Waren sie mal Tänzerin?"

„Nein, aber meine Kollegin", antwortete Sara in Gedanken.

„Nun, ich denke, dass Ihre Beine viel hübscher sind."

„Was ist hier los?", ertönte von der Tür Grissoms Stimme.

„Oh, ich mache Ihrer Kollegin hier nur ein paar Komplimente."

„Das habe ich gehört. Sie stören sie bei der Arbeit."

Er ging zu Sara hinüber und griff sie am Arm.

„Was soll das? Ist das eine Retourkutsche?"

„Wie bitte? Ich habe gearbeitet und nicht mal richtig hingehört. Du dagegen – mein Name ist Gil. Eine schöne Show."

„Ich habe mir nur Zugang zu Informationen verschafft. Rein dienstlich."

„Das ich nicht lache."

„Gil, wo bist du?", ertönte plötzlich Crystals Stimme.

„Du wirst verlangt."

Sara machte sich frei und ging zurück.

* * *

Das Ende der Schicht konnte für die drei Kriminalisten nicht schnell genug kommen. Catherine verfluchte ihre Idee Sara mitgebracht zu haben.

Sara und Grissom machten sich Vorwürfe so harsch reagiert zu haben. Es gab doch keinen Grund an den anderen zu zweifeln.

Grissom hatte das Gefühl eine einfache Entschuldigung würde nicht reichen.

Er griff zum Telefon und wählte eine Nummer, die er lange nicht angerufen hatte.

Sara stand unter der Dusche und überlegte wie sie sich mit Grissom versöhnen könnte. Es war doch nur ein dummer kleiner Streit gewesen. Das würde bestimmt in Ordnung kommen.

Als sie sich umgezogen hatte, ging sie zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum.

Gerade als sie sich verabschieden wollte, kaum Judy herein. Sie hielt einen großen Blumenstrauß in der Hand.

„Für Sara. Das steht jedenfalls auf der Karte."

Sie sah Sara entschuldigend an.

„Ich war neugierig. Sorry."

Aber Sara achtete gar nicht darauf.

Sie hatte die Blumen genommen und lächelte nur.

Die anderen beobachten die Szene lächelnd, sagte aber nichts.

Sie drehte sich um und lies die Kollegen stehen.

„Hey, Sara hat wohl einen Verehrer ?", fragte Nick.

„Wurde ja auch Zeit."

Warrick verstand die ganze Aufregung nicht. Endlich jemand, der Sara zu schätzen wusste.

* * *

Mit zitternden Händen schloss Sara die Haustür auf. Die Blumen waren das schönste Geschenk, das sie je bekommen hatte.

„Gil?"

„Ich bin in der Küche."

Hoffentlich hat sie die Blumen bekommen, dachte Grissom. Er zögerte damit sich umzudrehen.

„Ich habe deine Blumen bekommen. Sie sind wunderschön."

„Ich habe mich heute dumm benommen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?"

„Kannst du mich ansehen?"

Er drehte sich um und sah eine strahlende Frau vor sich stehen.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Du hast etwas überregiert. Und ich auch."

Er stand inzwischen vor ihr und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände.

„Du bist die erste Frau, die mich in meiner Ruhe erschüttert. Das verwirrt mich."

„Du bist eifersüchtig."

„Ich niemals."

Sara lachte auf.

„Ok, wenn du das sagst. Küss mich endlich."

Das lies sich Grissom kein zweites Mal sagen. Und er beließ es nicht dabei. Auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer begann er Sara auszuziehen.

Dort angekommen ließen sie sich beide aufs Bett fallen. Obwohl sie schon eine Weile miteinander schliefen, waren sie aufgeregt wie beim ersten Mal.

„Wird es immer so mit uns sein", fragte Sara als Grissom ihren Körper liebkoste.

„Immer."

„Versprich es mir."

„Versprochen."

Sie hielt die Luft an als Grissom ihre Brust küsste.

„Nur gut, dass die Tänzerinnen nicht wissen wie gut du küsst."

„Du kannst es ihnen ja bei nächsten Mal sagen."

Grissom löste sich von ihr und schaute sie an.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage. Du gehörst mir. Mir allein."

Sie zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn.

„Und du mir."

Sie nickte.

„Für immer."

* * *

Ich hoffe, dass es zu der Serie passt.


End file.
